Scorpius Malfoy On
by Berrie Salamander
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy on life, the Weasleys, and whether or not his parents will find him on the roof.


Hey! Thanks for all the reviews for my one-shot stories :) It is the turn of Scorpius Malfoy, and I can never decide if he should be friends with the Weasleys and Potters or not. For this story, he is. Sort of.

Scorpius Malfoy On…

How could I never have found this before? I had no idea there was a way of getting onto the roof of my house. I have lived here all sixteen years of my life, and I only discovered the stairs leading to the roof today. To be fair, they are hidden behind a tapestry, and I don't often spend time looking behind tapestries to see of there are stairs there. I wonder if mum and dad know about it? I hope so, because it's freezing cold up here and I think I'm already frozen where I'm sat, so my parents better find me or I won't get down until summer. Yes, I'm sitting on my roof, at eight in the morning, in the middle of December. It was _snowing_ yesterday.

It may be cold up here, but it's a good place to think. Or maybe I'm just delving into my thoughts to forget the cold. One of the two. I'm imagining all those students who stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. They'll be warm in their beds right now… stop thinking about temperature, Scorpius! That Gryffindor common room will be deserted, all its students will be at the Burrow. Okay, okay, that was a big exaggeration. _Half_ the Gryffindor students will be at the Burrow, as will one Ravenclaw student. But the worst of the bunch – James Potter and Fred Weasley – are honourary Gryffindors.

It's like the Weasleys and Potters are running the school. At first, I couldn't believe it. How could it be that a bunch of blood traitors were the most popular kids in school? Because their parents fought in a war? My father was at the battle too. Why wasn't the name Malfoy whispered in fear and admiration? I'll tell you why: I was outnumbered. So then I thought if you can't beat them, join them. Rose Weasley and Albus Potter were attempting to be friendly to me anyway, so I accepted their friendly advances. Now, I'm their best friend. And, I'm afraid to admit, I actually like the annoying bookworms. Not to the point of inviting them over to my house – if I did that, my father would kill me. He despised their parents at school, and okay, they don't hate each other now, but old habits take a while to get out of. What am I talking about? I must be getting brain freeze… no, I must stop thinking about temperature! Oh great, now I'm having an argument with myself. I'm never going on this roof again.

Back to the Weasleys. I might like Al and Rose, they are my best friends after all, but the others don't seem to like me very much. I can't possibly think why. The younger ones, Lily, Hugo and Louis, seem to be okay with me. Teddy, Victoire, Molly and Lucy, the older, more _mature_ members of the family (does Teddy fall into that category? They think so, so I guess he does) don't pay much attention to me. But then there's James, Fred, Dominique and Roxanne. They hate me. With a passion. Because of my surname.

One summer I stayed at Al's house. His parents welcomed me, and Harry didn't seem too bothered about his son's choice of friends. Unfortunately, James wasn't so welcoming. He welcomed Fred and Dominique when they turned up. To plot against me. It wasn't too bad at first. All they did was scream: " Run! It's a pureblood!" every time they saw me, as if they didn't see a pureblood every time they saw their parents.

Then they put some of their "Aunty" Luna's homemade tea in my bowl of soup, and I spent all night throwing up. They only stopped because Rose stood up to them. I'm not weak. I could have done it myself, but they seem more willing to accept a threat from Rose as something that's going to happen. Oh well. I got my own back on James Potter during the first Quidditch match of the season that same year. It was the only time the team has lost while he's been on the team. The look on his face was priceless! I'm a much better seeker than my dad was. Sorry, dad.

My parents always sleep in when they have a day off. Who doesn't? Oh yeah. I don't. Normal people do, so no one's going to find me up here for ages, and I really do think I'm frozen to my roof. I could attempt to get up, but I actually like sitting on the roof, surveying the land, my kingdom. Okay, I shouldn't go that far, but all this will one day be mine. I think the colds made me go crazy. I better try and stand up. Oh look, I managed it perfectly easily, although I can't feel my legs. I think it would be a good idea if I got inside and had a hot bath. That should warm me up. And help me clear my head.

_This is ridiculously short, but i'm no good at writing long stories/chapters. My history teacher says that's a good thing for my history exam though. The next one-shot will be all about Albus Potter. :)_


End file.
